parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leap Live! In New York City
Leap Live! In New York City '''(known on show posters as '''Leap Live! At Radio City) '''was Leap' second stage show (following Leap in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Plot: Leap and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Leap Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, Kipper, sneaks away with the bag! Kipper doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch Kipper the Dog and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Leap' Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Kipper confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Leap, Tad Lily, and the kids. Leap then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Leap, Tad, Lily, Kipper and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast: *Barney - Leap (LeapFrog) *Kathy - Emily (Little Bear) *Julie - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Derek - AJ (Fairly OddParents) *Carlos - Miguel (Maya and Miguel) *Kelly - Dorothy (The Magic School Bus) *Tosha - Fionna (Adventure Time) *Min - Maya (Maya and Miguel) *Shawn - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Baby Bop - Lily (LeapFrog) *The Winkster - Kipper (Kipper the Dog) *BJ - Tad (LeapFrog) *Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more as The Audience (only in ''Leap' 'Live! in New York City) Songs: #Leap Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Leap Bag #The Kipper the Dog Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Tad's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Band Instrumental #I Am a Fine Musician #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Little Monkeys #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Four Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) #Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners #Everyone is Special Trivia: *This is the first appearances of Miguel. He would later return as a main character in Season 3. *This marks the only appearances of Dorothy and Kipper. *This is the only time Miguel and AJ appear together. *This is the only Leap stage show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. *This is the only Leap stage show to feature the Leap Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Gallery: Leap.png|Leap as Barney Emily (Little Bear).jpg|Emily as Kathy Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Julie Aj-the-fairly-oddparents-in-wishology-75.1.jpg|AJ as Derek Miguel_(Maya_and_Miguel).jpg|Miguel as Carlos Dorothy Ann.jpg|Dorothy as Kelly Fionna-adventure-time-56.6.jpg|Fionna as Tosha Maya.jpg|Maya as Min elmer-fudd-looney-tunes-rabbits-run-84.jpg|Elmer Fudd as Shawn Lily.png|Lily as Baby Bop Kipper-kipper-20.4.jpg|Kipper as The Winkster Tad.png|Tad as BJ Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Lionsgate Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Ideas